


All Good Things Must Come to an End (Except my love for you)

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, end of streak comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After ending his point streak at 26 games, Patrick is in need of some comfort from Jonny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must Come to an End (Except my love for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute adorable fluff because Kaner looked so sad tonight after ending his streak.

Jonny watched from across the locker room as Patrick spoke to press about the end of his point streak. 26 games of playing his ass off only to be defeated by the Avs in a shutout.

It hurt. Not just Patrick, which was obvious by the defeated tone in his voice and the self depreciating smile he put on, but the whole team.

By the start of the third they were certain a win was not going to happen, but they could at least get Kaner a point to continue his streak. It was a team effort and they had failed.

Patrick didn’t stick around long after the press. Dressed himself, gathered his things and left without saying goodbye.

Shawsy caught Toews’ eye, having a silent conversation with their eyebrows and facial expressions alone.

It was agreed that he should be the one to go and make sure Patrick was okay, like Jonny was going to leave him alone anyway.

Stopping home first, Jonny grabbed some clothes and his overnight needs and shoved them in a bag before heading downtown to Trump Tower.

Jonny waved to Sid the doorman, who smiled and gave a small nod in greeting back as he called the elevator for Jon.

Patrick’s floor was quiet, there were only 6 apartments on that level, which gave Patrick some form of privacy.

Using his own key, Jon let himself in, calling out to Patrick as he did.

“Kaner? You in here?”

“Yeah.” Came the sighed response from the couch.

Jonny locked up behind himself and rounded the couch, looking down at Patrick curled up against the cushions.

His eyes were red, he’d obviously been crying. The blonde’s laptop sat on the coffee table, meaning he’d probably skyped his family and had a good cry with them.

“I’d ask if you were okay, but I already know the answer.”

“So why bother coming?”

“Because I know the answer.” Jon replied, obviously. “You wanna shove over and make some room for me?”

“No. I don’t want to hang out right now, Tazer. I just wanna be alone.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“Taze-.”

“Jonny.” Jon corrected. “No Tazer and Kaner, Jonny and Pat.” He said softly, crouching down in front of Patrick and reaching out to stroke his hair.

Patrick closed his eyes and leant into the touch.

It took a few minutes of Jonny petting Patrick before the younger man nodded.

“Okay Jonny.” He agreed and sat up, making space for Jon.

“Thanks.” He smiled, reaching into his overnight bag and pulling out a blue faux-mink throw blanket.

“You did not.” Patrick laughed, a small smile breaking onto his face.

“I did.” Jon agreed and wrapped the blue blanket over Patrick’s shoulders.

“You want tea or cocoa?”

“Cocoa.” Patrick grinned brightly. “With marshmellows.” He added.

“Deal.” Jon agreed and got to work heating up the milk and melting the chocolate into it.

When it was done, he handed the mug to the blonde and sat next to him on the couch.

“Shift.” Pat told him, nudging Jonny to move to the chase corner of his L shaped sectional, once cornered, Pat wiggled his way between Jon’s legs and leant back against him.

Jon smiled, making sure the blanket was tucked in around Patrick and that he was comfortable, before wrapping his arms around the blonde’s middle.

“I know it sucks right now. But you did so well. You broke two records.” He whispered into Patrick’s ear. “Well, technically three, but still. I’m so proud of you Pat. You’re amazing.”

Patrick closed his eyes and willed his stomach to stop rolling and for his skin to stop pimpling in gooseflesh at the feel of Jon’s breath on his neck and his arms, strong and sure around him.

“I know.” Pat nodded, blowing on and then sipping his drink.

“It just sucks. I knew it had to end sometime, I just wasn’t expecting it to be now.”

“The end of a streak doesn’t make you any less of a player.” Jon told him. “You’re still my no.1 fantasy draft pick.”

Patrick let out a small laugh. “Yeah. I better be.” He teased.

“Always.” Jonny promised, pressing a kiss to Patrick’s cheek.

The blonde blushed softly, smiling shyly as he continued to drink his cocoa.

When his mug was empty, Patrick placed it on the coffee table and turned to face Jon, holding out one end of his blanket so that the brunette could join him under it.

They lay down on the couch, Jon against the back cushions and Patrick facing him.

“I can’t believe you brought the blanket.” Patrick smiled softly.

“Of course. I know how much you love curling up under it on the roof at my place, and since it’s too cold to do that now, I figured I’d bring it to you.”

“Thank you. You always know just how to cheer me up.”

“I try, anyway.” Jonny shrugged, and pulled Patrick closer, letting the blonde rest his head on Jonny’s chest.

“Can we just-” Patrick broke off. “Can you just hold me tonight? I don’t want to go to sleep in separate beds. I don’t want to be in another room. Can we just sleep on the couch and can you just hold me tonight?” He asked, voice unsure, face earnest and openly vulnerable.

It wasn’t a look Jon had seen on Patrick many times, the last time was when his grandfather had passed.

“Of course. Whatever you need.” Jon agreed, moving his head to kiss at Patrick’s curls.

“Thanks Jonny. Don’t tell Sharpie or Mutt or Hossa, but you’re the best. Always.” Patrick smiled into Jon’s neck.

“Really?” Jonny teased.

“Yeah, even when you’re being Captain Dickbag Hockey Robot.” The blonde confirmed.

“I’m touched.” Jonny laughed. “I feel honored.”

Patrick turned his head up to look at Jonny. “You should. I love you Jonny.”

Jonny’s expression softened as he smiled down at Patrick adoringly.

“I love you too, Pat. Get some sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Patrick nodded, nuzzling his face back into Jon’s neck, basking in the older man’s scent and warmth until he fell asleep.

**  
  
  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> As always I can be found on tumblr at misspsychoticfics and misspsychotic   
> Comments are the best!


End file.
